


Full Disclosure

by fanfoolishness (LoonyLupin), LoonyLupin



Series: Starshine Over Beach City: Moments from Steven Universe [35]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Feels, Depression, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Family, Gen, Heavy Angst, Post-Steven Universe: The Movie, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Steven Universe Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 08:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLupin/pseuds/fanfoolishness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLupin/pseuds/LoonyLupin
Summary: As Steven runs out of other people’s problems to solve, he’ll finally have to face his own.Written before SUF aired, a canon-divergent trio of stories examining Steven’s mental health. Stories include Full Disclosure, ice cream sundaes, and Growing Things.Just as the world begins to recover from Spinel's attack, Steven starts having nightmares.  The more he ignores his fears, the worse they become, until he's left with no other choice but to ask for help.





	Full Disclosure

The day is light and bright and breezy, the scent of flowers on the air. Far below Steven hears birdsong, faint and lovely in the distance. Amethyst and Garnet behind him avidly watch the fight.**  
**

He’s babbling, desperate for attention, and Pearl tries to be patient with him. He can see in her face so clearly now the annoyance, the irritation. Light flashes, sun on steel. 

He knows what’s going to happen, but he keeps chattering to her, stupid questions and childish wants streaming out of his mouth. Why can’t he warn her, why can’t he stop, why can’t he just be quiet –

The sword drives through Pearl’s chest, glittering in the sunlight, and it’s only then that he gasps himself awake.

* * *

“Steven!” Pearl said brightly as the temple door opened. “You’re up so early.”

Steven managed a shrug, watching the coffee brew. He wished he could swing by the Big Donut for something to have with it, but it was still two hours before the shop opened. “Uh, you know what they say. The early bird gets the worm.”

“Drinking coffee and eating worms?” Pearl asked in confusion. “Garnet said you would be going through some changes at this age, but she didn’t say anything about worms.”

“No, no, I’m not really eating worms,” he reassured her. He poured the coffee into his old Cookie Cat thermos and added several heaping teaspoons of sugar. “I’m just… trying to get an early start for training. I’ll see you later, Pearl.”

“I’m proud of you, Steven, making sure to stay on top of your training. After all, Spinel took us all by surprise. We can’t have that again! Would you like some company?” she asked. She smiled warmly at him, and he saw the blade, glinting as her gem fell to the ground.

“No, I – I was going to work on some basics alone. But thanks,” he said hurriedly.

Her lilting “I love you, Steven!” followed him through the warp stream to the Sky Arena. He stumped up the steps and sat at the far end of the arena, barely shivering in the predawn chill. He drank his coffee and blinked back sleep, watching the sun spill gold and orange and pink in fiery glory, and he told himself, _It was a long time ago._

So why did it still bother him?

* * *

Amethyst’s voice is a backwards gurgle, her eyes mismatched and fearful. Steven bends over her, trying not to look at her limbs all stretched and wrong, trying to feel the tears he knows are there just beneath the surface. He cries all the time – he’s such a little kid still – and yet he can’t seem to do it now when it matters. 

Rose Quartz looms above him in grayish stone and browning thorns. He wonders what this place looked like when she was here: beautiful and safe, pink and green, filled with the scent of roses. They miss her _so much_. Steven gazes up at her, at her smile held in a peaceful rictus, and he knows in the pit of his stomach that he will never be able to make it up to them.

“I’m sorry, Amethyst,” he croaks, and the crack in her gem spreads, split, fractures –

* * *

He woke up with a start, breathing hard. He sat up straight and scrubbed his hand across his face, trying to slow his breathing back down. _It’s fine. She’s fine. I could heal her now. _ He turned on his lamp and rolled out of bed, turning on his television and game system.

“Steven?” asked Amethyst some time later, fluttering up from the dark staircase as an owl and landing beside him on the bed. “Hey dude, I know we’re supposed to give you more privacy now, but I thought I heard you playing Lonely Blade VII. That’s totally the best one, so I get it, but aren’t you usually asleep now?” She switched back to her normal form, looking suspicious.

“Hey, Amethyst,” said Steven, fighting a yawn. “I’ve been meaning to go back and replay this. I, uh, saw a guide that said there were all sorts of Easter eggs I missed. So I’m going back through and trying to find them all. It’s a completionist run.”

“I don’t see any eggs,” said Amethyst, peering at the screen. Lonely Blade executed a flawless triple backflip scorpion kick, sending his evil twin flying into a stack of barrels for an extra skill point.

“Not that kind of Easter egg,” Steven chuckled. “They mean in-jokes. References to other stuff. But come on. I can switch to multiplayer if you’re up for a challenge.”

“Oh, I will _destroy_ you,” she said, settling in beside him. “But I heard growing _young adults_ were supposed to sleep a lot, and you look pretty tired. I could come back and kick your butt later if you need to get some rest.” She shrugged. “Besides, I thought you loved sleeping. How long have you been playing this?”

“Just a little bit,” Steven said. It wasn’t really a lie: on the level of Gem existence, four hours wasn’t long at all. “Anyway, maybe I don’t love sleep as much as I used to. I’m evolving, Amethyst.” He said it in such a lofty voice that she snorted.

“See if you can evolve past my lightning fists!” She grabbed a controller. They played on into the morning, until the sun flared in the east and filled his room with golden light. They played match after match, Steven getting tired and fumbling on the buttons, but he knew there’d be no more rest for him today. Amethyst laughed at her victories, and Steven watched the screen until it blurred.

_It’s fine. She’s fine._

_I’m fine._

* * *

Jasper towers over him, roaring, a destabilizer crackling in her hand. Garnet’s face is determined, her fists raised, her back straight and strong. She always protects him, she always takes care of him, she –

Yellow lines spark across her body, creeping, inching, writhing. And she falls, her face showing only a sudden surprise as she vanishes, Ruby and Sapphire’s gems looking so small in the sand. Steven scrabbles in it, his hands tearing into the grains, trying to back away. He tries to make another shield, but he’s drained, paralyzed, weak. His mind is blank, his only sensation sheer buzzing panic, and Jasper turns to him with a triumphant grin –

* * *

“It looks like there’s room for one more,” said Garnet kindly. Steven shook his head, blinking rapidly, and realized he’d fallen asleep at one of the tables outside the Big Donut. Garnet rested a hand on his shoulder, Sapphire’s silver band glittering on her ring finger, and he remembered that Jasper’s attack was more than three years ago.

“Always,” he said, unsettled. “Sorry I fell asleep.” He remembered his coffee and donuts on the table next to him, and drained the cup of coffee in one gulp. It had gone cold.

“I knew you would,” said Garnet, smiling and taking a seat beside him. Her visor hid her eyes, but he knew by her tone that she was winking.

_She doesn’t know, _he told himself. _ It’s future vision, not psychic vision._ “I guess I can’t fool you,” he said, trying to make his face look something like happy.

“Don’t work too hard,” she said gently. “We need you, Steven.”

He swallowed, his mouth dry, and nodded mechanically. “I know.” The smile he finally managed felt stretched and thin, but she seemed to believe it. He busied himself eating his donuts. They tasted like sawdust.

* * *

_Don’t fall asleep –_

Dad panicking in his van with the wreckage of Jasper’s ship all around them, hit with the weight that he could have lost his only family, and Steven horrified, wondering why he’s never realized before how _serious_ this all is.

Bismuth’s face with Rose’s sword piercing through her, Steven’s hands shaking on the blade, the guilt boiling through him more painful than the burns on his feet. He staggers as Bismuth sags against him, as she poofs and her gem clatters to the ground. The lava surges beneath his feet, and the sweat and tears he sheds evaporate before they hit the floor.

_Wake up –_

He throws Eyeball into the void of space, but he can’t watch as she vanishes. He gasps, trying to calm himself after their sudden battle. His heart pounds. His bubble shrinks around him smaller than it has ever been before, his breath growing thin and scanty, and all around him is nothing but the cold certainty that he will never, ever be found.

Stevonnie is falling, falling, knowing that they’ll die unless Steven can get out of his own head, but how can he? Rose’s crimes become his own, bleeding into his hands and his choices. He’s done so many terrible things even when he tries to do his best, and they crowd into his mind, the guilt overwhelming –

_Please wake up – _

Greg’s taken and stolen for the zoo, scared and alone because Steven had to see, Steven had to fight with the Gems, Steven had to know for himself; Connie and Jamie and Lars and Sadie and Onion, all of them captured and frightened, and all of it Steven’s fault, not Rose’s, it’s _his_ –

Then there’s Lars, hitting the stone column with a horrible dull sound, hitting the ground with a softer one. _No, please, not this, _Steven thinks, but he can’t escape the way Lars lies there, limp and somehow small. Steven does what no one else can do, what maybe no one _should_ do, his tears on Lars’ face; and in his ears, the slow, slow, slow drum of Lars’ heart.

_Please –_

* * *

Steven’s fingers slid up and down the guitar neck, and he leaned into the buzzing of his fingertips, the growl of the guitar in his ears. It was hard to think while he focused on playing along with Greg’s lead. He’d always liked losing himself in music, but now it seemed more important than ever. He played with his dad, his mind finally quiet for a little while, the ocean breeze cool on his face.

Then his hand slipped. A tangle of sour notes. He scowled at the clash between his dad’s melody and his own accompaniment. 

Normally, he’d just keep playing through it. That had always been Greg’s advice – keep the rhythm, and the audience was unlikely to notice an off note. He knew that, but his hands fell to his sides anyway, unable to play through the error.

Greg continued on for two bars before his playing trailed off, too. “Schtu-ball? Need to take a break?”

Steven gave his dad a wan half-grin. “Yeah, maybe. Fingers getting tongue-tied.” Reluctantly he turned down the volume, unplugged his guitar, and set it back carefully into the van. 

“Happens to all of us,” Greg said, putting his own guitar away. “Something bothering you, kiddo? You seem a little far away.”

Steven opened his mouth, searching for the words. He didn’t even know where he would start. 

_Dad, I’ve been having nightmares about stuff that happened years ago. Gem stuff I never told you about – _ But he imagined Greg’s face, falling as he realized Steven hadn’t trusted him enough to tell him, and Steven closed his mouth again. He knew he couldn’t handle seeing the hurt in Greg’s eyes. He searched for something else to say.

“Do you ever think about the future, Dad?”

“Sure, Steven,” said Greg, looking curious and a little concerned. “Do you?”

Steven stared at his hands. They were soft, young, smooth, no scars or lines to mar their surface. They showed no sign of ever having held a sword or thrown a punch. Then again, would they ever?

He glanced at Greg’s hands, noting wrinkles, a few freckles, tan lines, an old scar over one thumb. “Garnet can see possibilities. But she doesn’t know which one is going to happen… only the possibility that makes the most sense with the information she has.” His fingers twisted, folding into each other in his lap. “No one knows what’s going to happen to me, do they? You said it yourself. There’s never been anyone like me.”

Greg put a hand over Steven’s. It was calloused and strong. “That’s not a bad thing.” He gave Steven a smile. “I didn’t know what would happen when I met your mom, but look at how things turned out. The Gems are finally free. You know how to use your mom’s powers, but you’re also an incredible human being. I hope you know how proud I am, kiddo.” He reached out and tousled Steven’s hair.

Steven sighed. “What would I do without you, Dad?” He smiled back at his dad, but suddenly Greg wasn’t Greg. He was pink. Dark eyes stared out of pink skin, pale pink hair falling around him like a shroud.

Steven shook his head frantically, trying to clear the vision. Greg looked at him, puzzled, normal as ever with his ruddy tan and his graying hair. 

_What would I do without you, Dad?_

_Maybe I wouldn’t let you go._

“Thanks,” he said quickly, giving his dad a hug. “I just remembered – I said I’d meet up with Connie. See you tomorrow?”

“Oh!” said Greg, clearly surprised. “Of course. But Steven – if you need to talk, you know your old man’s always here for you.”

_Are you supposed to be? Is that allowed? Would you – would you even want that? _

Steven hurried down the sidewalk back to the beach, hands jammed in his pockets, trying to remember the quiet space he’d been in while playing music. He hummed the melody Greg had been playing, but stumbled over it. 

He reached for a different song. Take a moment to think of just –

But instead he thought of Lion. How long were lions supposed to live? How old was Lion, really? How old could he become? What if there was no limit?

He thought of Lars, and he heard that slow, deep heartbeat again. He thought of two trees in rolling pink fur beneath a sunless sky. He thought of more trees rising, a tree for Greg, for Connie, for the Maheswarens, for Sadie, enough trees to cover Beach City, and he wasn’t sure which would be worse. 

Two trees lonely in a pink void, or a pink forest stretching infinite.

* * *

Connie’s face is cold, her body stiff as she turns away on Lion’s back. She rides into the early moonlight, the sinking sun behind her, until she vanishes through Lion’s roar.

_Come back! I’m sorry! _he wants to scream, but instead he sees her face upturned as she treads water, hears her shouting for him to jump down, to not leave her, to let her _help him._

Her sword clangs against Pearl’s spear, then flies from her hands to spin across the white floor. Pearl holds her tightly in an embrace she can’t escape –

She bends before him, a knight offering her service, lower and less than –

She holds him as they fall together, as he sobs, and her arms around him feel like they’re the only thing keeping him from going crazy –

The dream shifts. He stands on the sand, watching the waves lap against his bare toes. The ocean is drenched in pink and gold. 

“I didn’t want this,” says Connie, and she stands beside him. But the pink in her hair and skin doesn’t come from the setting sun. “You should have let me –” She reaches out, touching his cheek, then lets her pink hand fall. The sinking sun reflects in her dark eyes, twin fires falling into a black sea, and the tears streak her face.

“I couldn’t let you go,” Steven says, fighting a growing panic, a sickening knowledge. “I had to save you.”

“But what am I?” she asks, laying his hand on her chest. Beneath his palm he feels her heartbeat. 

One. A long, agonizing silence. _Two. _ “Steven, what did you do to me?”

* * *

The mornings began to look alike, bleeding and blurring into one another, the routine becoming second nature. Wake up too early. Drink too much coffee. Shower and shave. Stomachache (from too much coffee). Get dressed. Stay awake.

_Stay awake._

The mornings were the same, but the days were different. There was always something more to do, ways to help, problems to fix. Things he could distract himself with, at least during the day. He lived for that.

He walked through Little Homeworld, stopping to speak to the uncorrupted Gems, visiting Nephrite and her crew the most. He spoke with the Diamonds regularly, giving updates, checking in to make sure they weren’t getting into trouble. Spinel was always eager to see him when he called. He trained with Pearl and Garnet and Amethyst, Peridot and Lapis and Bismuth. They were always so happy to see him, so proud of all he’d done.

He walked the streets of Beach City, visiting his dad, seeing Lars and Sadie and the rest of his friends. He chatted with Bill Dewey and Mayor Nanefua. He ate the bits. 

He worked on Beach City soil, trying to regrow the life Spinel’s injector had snuffed. It was coming along nicely. He thought there’d be another few weeks at most for life to come back and for the patchiness of the returning plants to fill in. There’d always be more work to do, but this was work that had an endpoint. He could deal with that.

Of course, he spent time with Connie. Sometimes they trained, separately and as Stevonnie. He made sure during those times to lock up the dreams and push them back; he worked hard to think of flexibility, love and trust, instead of… other things. It worked, and Stevonnie trained hard, growing stronger all the time.

Sometimes Steven and Connie relaxed. They’d put on silly shows or laugh at how bad the Dogcopter movies were in retrospect (though they still had a soft spot for them). They played board games with the Gems and listened to music with Greg. Sometimes, they just spent time being, and when Connie would announce she was hitting her curfew, he was always surprised at how fast the time went.

He and Connie talked late into the days as spring began to shift and summer hinted at its return. They hugged more than they used to, held hands when they didn’t need to, and sometimes Connie rested her head on his shoulder in a way that made him dizzy. He didn’t know what to call it, yet, but he knew he loved her more than ever, and he knew she felt the same.

“Are you all right, Steven?” Connie asked one night beneath the stars; she’d been working on her homework, stretched out on the floor, and he’d been idly working on a song. She finished packing up her backpack, but she didn’t put it on. 

“Of course,” he said reflexively, but his fingers paused on his guitar. “Uh, why are you asking?”

She left her backpack behind and scooted over to where he was sitting. “I don’t know,” she said honestly. She rested one hand on his guitar, nudging against his until their fingers laced together. “Something just feels off.”

“With me?” he asked, his heart pounding. He hoped she couldn’t hear it.

“Maybe.” She gazed at him, her free hand pushing her hair behind her ear, smoothing it again and again. She bit her lip. “You just seem so tired, Steven. And I can’t figure out why.”

He chuckled nervously. “I’ve just been doing a lot. Training, and repairing the damage from the injector, and talking to the Diamonds, and helping at Little Homeworld – I’ve been busy! I guess it’s catching up to me. That’s all.”

Connie nodded to herself, looking sad. She leaned against him, warm, solid, familiar. Her voice was gentle. “Look, I know something’s up. I was hoping you wanted to tell me about it, but maybe you’re not ready. It’s okay if you need to think stuff over… but it’s also okay to ask for help.” She wiped at her eyes. “When you _are_ ready, please talk to me. Jam buds, remember?”

Steven squeezed her hand. He took a deep breath, one, then another. “Jam buds. Forever.”

The silence between them pulsed, a beat all its own.

He didn’t trust himself to speak past the lump in his throat. Instead he put aside his guitar, wrapped his arms around her, and held her as tight as he could.

* * *

He’s back on Homeworld. All around him is pink and pink and pink, his hands in Pink Diamond’s gloves, the walls of her tower miles high above him. He’s the lost, the lonely, the little again, helpless and hapless. 

Stevonnie is joyful, sudden, sublime, and yet they’re thrown to the ground like so much trash, trapped in a tower with no food or water, and when they separate, there’s fear, fear, fear –

A flash of white at the edge of his vision, Yellow and Blue screaming silently as White takes them over, Pearl and Garnet and Amethyst paling, stripped of their color, their beauty, their flaws, and all of them _smiling_ that knowing _smile _–

He’s weightless in White’s hand, pulled up so fast through the air he almost vomits. He can’t move. Can’t speak. His bubble shivers and shatters before it can even form. 

Her nails shine in her own light, glinting blackest black and blinding white. They click against his gem, sharp on its edges, and the sensation is chalkboard scratches felt in his bones, his gut, his _soul._

She pulls — she twists —_ this isn’t happening –_

She plucks his gem from the core of him, and soundlessly he screams. And screams.

It hurts and it doesn’t. It’s a wound and a lack and a missing that empties him of everything he’s ever been. So small an action for her – and yet she’s pithed him of everything Steven. There is nothing left.

“Please,” he whispers, slumped on the ground. His heart stutters in his chest, forgetting itself. He reels, sick with the loss, and he begs her, begs anyone who will listen. “I – I need it –” He’s so small without this – so, so weak.

_This is what dying feels like –_

* * *

He didn’t understand that he was awake at first; he was gasping, panting under the covers of his bed. His hand clawed at his gem. _Please, please, please be there. _He gripped it hard, and it was warm and sure, secure, part of him the way it always had been. Except for — 

Steven was still for a moment, his fingers resting against his gem. Then he started sobbing.

He sobbed so hard his chest hurt, raw cries that his hands barely muffled. He didn’t know how long he cried. All he knew was that when he finally quieted, his eyes were swollen and his throat was sore. He shook all over.

_Why can’t I stop this? _he thought miserably, his head pounding. _Dreams used to help me!_

Once, his dreams had been useful. They’d shown him Pink’s memories, Malachite’s battles, the Cluster’s mind. They’d helped him aid Kiki and Lars. They’d given him what he needed to call for help on Homeworld. They’d shown him problems he hadn’t named, shown him what he needed to solve them. And when they’d done so, then they’d change once more to silly Steven dreams, simple things that made him smile instead of weep. He missed those dreams. Missed sleep. Missed _rest._

He bowed over himself, his breathing still ragged, head spinning. Why did he keep dreaming these unbearable things –

He froze, an awful chill running through him.

_**I’m** the problem._

There was a warm whuff of air against his ear. Blearily Steven looked up, and in the shadows and the moonlight he made out Lion’s face. 

Lion nudged Steven’s shoulder. Steven leaned his head against Lion’s, reaching out and stroking his mane. The fur was soft on his fingertips.

“Lion,” he whispered. The words didn’t want to come. “Lion, I’m scared.” The words faded into the quiet room, falling away. Lion’s purr was a low rumble, a familiar comfort.

Steven reached for his phone with a shaky hand. He leaned hard against Lion as it rang.

Two, three, four rings. Then a click, and Connie’s voice, tired but sharpened by fear. “Steven? Steven, what’s wrong? Are you okay?”

A beat. “No,” he confessed, his voice cracking. “I’m not okay, Connie.”

“What happened? Are you hurt? What’s going on?”

“Nothing… happened… it’s just, it’s _me_, Connie, something’s wrong with me.” The words hurt, but he couldn’t stop them now. They came out in a frantic rush. “It’s like I’m sick or something. I can’t sleep. I just keep seeing all of it again, everything horrible that’s ever happened to me, everything horrible I’ve ever done. It’s so real and I can’t get away from it. And I worry about you and Dad and everyone… but I don’t want any of you to ever worry about me, because I’m supposed to protect you, that’s what I’m _for_. I can’t let anyone down. That’s why I didn’t want to tell you.” 

He gripped Lion’s mane hard enough that his hand ached from the effort. “I know you said once it was okay to think about the bad things, but I can’t, Connie, it’s too much.” He was crying again. “I’m sorry.”

Silence. He knew it. He’d messed up again. He should never have scared her like this –

“Steven Quartz Universe,” she said, and though her voice trembled, there was steel beneath it. “Send Lion to me _right now_. I’ll be there as soon as I can. And we’re gonna get through this, okay? Because I love you, and your dad loves you, and the Gems love you. We’ll take care of you, Steven, all of us. Because that’s what _we’re_ for.”

“Okay,” he whispered. Lion glanced at him, and Steven nodded. With a roar Lion vanished into the dark. 

Dully Steven ended the call, set aside his phone, and turned on his lamp. He squinted at the sudden brightness and brushed the water out of his eyes. It was all he had time to do before there came another roar. 

Lion knelt so Connie could dismount. She was still in her pajamas, her hair in a messy ponytail, her face flushed. Tears shone on her face in the lamplight. “Oh, Steven.”

“Connie…”

And then she was beside him on the edge of the bed, holding him tight, her arms strong but soft around him as they both cried. That was how the Gems found them the next morning; it was how Greg saw them after Pearl called and told him to come; it was how they remained through tears, and time, and talking. Steven wasn’t sure how long they spoke, but the sun was high when he finally stopped. 

They sat in silence, deep in thought. Steven’s head rested on Connie’s shoulder, her arms still around him. Greg sat beside him, rubbing Steven’s back with one hand the way he used to when Steven was little. Lion was curled on the bed, purring but awake. Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl sat on the rug in front of them, all of them fighting back tears.

Steven let out a long breath, managing a faint smile. “I love you guys, you know,” he said hoarsely.

“We know,” said Garnet, all three eyes sad but gentle.

“Of course we do, Steven,” Pearl said. She rubbed at her face, wiping away tears.

Amethyst sniffed. “We love _you_, dude.”

“This’ll take time, kiddo,” said Greg. His face was blotchy, his eyes red and swollen. “But we’re all here to help. I’m just glad you told us.”

Connie kissed his forehead. “It’s gonna be okay, Steven. Maybe not today or tomorrow. But it will be.” 

Steven didn’t reply. He had fallen asleep, his head safe on Connie’s shoulder; and his sleep was sweet, and dark, and dreamless.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS. BOY. He deserves ALL THE REST.
> 
> I am constantly in awe of how subtle his development has been, but also frustrated that he has been avoiding his problems for so long. That's why I was so excited to read in the Steven Universe: Future summary that he'll finally have to face his own problems. He's been taught for so many years to suppress, to put on a bright happy face, to look for the bright side, to try and look forward instead of back. He's gotten these lessons from the Gems, from Greg, from the mayor, from Ronaldo, from his own observations on how his friends have handled their problems. And even though he's tried to tell people his problems sometimes -- An Indirect Kiss, Full DIsclosure, Mindful Education -- the solution never sticks. His problems, his fears, his trauma -- it's all too big to face head-on and Steven does his best to live in the edges around it. 
> 
> tumblr's full of Corrupted Steven theories, but this is how *I* want him to process his trauma. First to admit to himself that it's there; then to admit he needs help; then to actually ask for it. Because we know his family, despite their flaws, will be there for him unquestionably. But I know it will be hard. He once sang, "I will fight to be everything that everybody wants me to be when I'm grown!" and he's got to learn that *he* gets to want for himself, too.
> 
> With this story I wanted to work through writing high-functioning depression. Steven's friends may see tiny hints that he might not be 100%, but he's gotten very, very good at learning what they need to see from him to think he's all right. Sometimes depression is obvious to all, but sometimes it's very hidden and isolating. :(
> 
> I also wanted to show that no matter how much Greg and Connie and the Gems love and support Steven, they have no idea how to treat his depression and PTSD. That's okay. They're not supposed to -- Greg's right. This'll take time and figuring out and realistically a lot of therapy. But they're there for Steven, no one's mad or disappointed in him, and they all love him. 
> 
> My poor precious son. <3 <3 <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [ice cream sundaes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393031) by [fanfoolishness (LoonyLupin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLupin/pseuds/fanfoolishness), [LoonyLupin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLupin/pseuds/LoonyLupin)


End file.
